


Surprise

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Cosette est la douceur incarnée, F/F, Il est con et je l'aime aussi, R fait un caméo, Éponine est socially awkward et je l'aime si fort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Éponine n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux de Noël - ce qui, vu sa famille, était vraiment pas étonnant. Pourtant, au milieu des Amis de l'ABC qui s'échangeaient des paquets, elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien aimé, elle aussi, connaître cette joie.Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Cosette y avait pensé aussi.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU HEAR THE GAY™ SING  
> (Oui je vous avoue que je commence un peu à être à court d'idées pour des notes de début potables) (Pardon)  
> On retourne sur Les Misérables, avec un petit Éposette tout doux et précieux (ce qui, avec ces personnages, n'est pas très étonnant) (par contre le disaster bi se pointe quand même à la fin) (Parce que j'étais obligé.e et que je suis trash)  
> Ship demandé par rain_flicker !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Tiens, joyeux Noël.  
Éponine releva brusquement la tête quand elle entendit la voix de Cosette face à elle, et sa surprise ne fit que grandir quand elle réalisa que la jeune femme lui tendait un cadeau, enveloppé d'un doux papier bleu ciel.  
\- C'est... C'est quoi ? laissa-t-elle échapper, se sentant incapable de formuler une pensée plus cohérente - et se giflant mentalement pour son incapacité à mieux faire la conversation.  
\- Eh bien c'est ton cadeau ! répliqua Cosette en riant tendrement, comme si c'était évident, comme si ça tombait sous le sens qu'elle allait offrir quelque chose à Éponine pour Noël. Et manifestement, cela tombait sous le sens de tout le monde, sauf de la concernée.  
\- Je... Merci, finit-elle par murmurer, prenant doucement le paquet dans ses mains et le regardant sous tous les angles. Elle qui avait si peu fêté Noël chez elle, elle se retrouvait avec un cadeau sans rien en retour.  
Quand elle réalisa qu'elle-même n'avait rien acheté - cela ne tombait pas sous le sens qu'elle allait recevoir quelque chose - et qu'elle commença à bredouiller des excuses sans queue ni tête, Cosette se contenta de lui sourire et de répondre :  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine, ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Et là-dessus, elle était partie discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, laissant Éponine avec un paquet à ouvrir et le cœur bien au chaud.  
\- Ma foi, on peut dire que c'était une conversation passionnante.  
\- Je t'emmerde Grantaire.


End file.
